Many sensors and communications devices require a laser light source with a stable wavelength over time and over a broad temperature and drive current range. Fiber optic sensors, for example, use a broad band optic fiber light source, which requires a laser diode to pump the optic fiber light source and generate amplified stimulated emission (ASE). A sensor such as a fiber optic gyroscope requires a centroid (or average) wavelength of the ASE to be stable in order for the scale factor to be stable. When the conditions of drive current and temperature for the pump laser diode change, the peak wavelength of the laser diode light output also changes. This, in turn, causes the centroid wavelength of the ASE of the lasing optic fiber to change. While it is possible to model a large part of the changes in the centroid wavelength of the ASE as a function of the drive conditions for the laser diode, not all variations can be accurately modeled. In order to achieve a high accuracy fiber optic sensor, it is preferred to reduce the amount of the change in the wavelength to be modeled. The peak wavelength of the pump laser diode also can change with age. Individual pump laser diodes are affected by age to different degrees. Age is very difficult to correct with modeling so that it is difficult to produce a high accuracy fiber optic sensor that maintains its accuracy over time.